Trick or Treat Maximum Ride Style
by maximumride24
Summary: max and the flock go trick or treating. what more can i say.one shot FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX


**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. I wish I did though.**

Max's POV

Ok, how did I end up as a play boy bunny? Well, it's Halloween and of course Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy wanted to go trick or treating. We ended up at a store called Spirit costumes and let me tell they don't have much left on the day of Halloween.

They had four in our left in adult sizes and five in kids. I sent Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy over to look at the kids sizes. There were only three that Fang, Iggy, and I could fit in, the fourth one was way too big to fit any of us.

I began to look at what they had in my size, it was a PLAY BOY BUNNY. They didn't have any others that would fit me. To make it worse it was pink, pink, why pink, why couldn't have been blue, but no, it was play boy of course it would pink. It had skinny straps and it was a leotard type thing, so it showed my thighs, but at least it came with white tights.

Fang's eyes went wide then he burst out laughing.

" What are you laughing at," Iggy asked?

"Max has to wear a play boy bunny costume," Fang barley choked out between laughing fits.

" Man, I wish I wasn't blind right now," Iggy said between gasps. I slapped him for that, but not to hard.

Finally, after about ten minutes of them continually laughing they calmed down. I looked to see what would fit Fang. The only one that did was a hippie costume. Oh, this would be funny to see Fang in this.

"Oh, Fang look what I found for you," I said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, I'm not going to wear that," Fang insisted and giving me a death glare too . It was a tie dyed shirt and it had ripped jeans with a peace medallion.

"Well that's too bad because everyone is dressing up," I smirked at him.

"What is Fang going to be," Iggy piped in?

"A hippie," I said casually.

Iggy had just calmed down from what my costume was and when I told him Fang's he was on the ground, on his back laughing and turning purple.

"Ok then Iggy, do you want to know what you're going to be," I asked in an over cheerful voice?

"Uh-oh," Iggy abruptly stopped laughing and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're going to be a girl pirate," I just got out before I burst out laughing.

There were no more men costumes and this was the only one that would fit Iggy. So Iggy had to be a girl pirate. It's better than being a play boy bunny, so he should be happy.

"WHAT," Iggy screamed in a girly voice, good thing no one besides us were here.

"See Iggy you are already are good for the part," Fang said between gulps of air and I thought Iggy looked like he was going to die when he was laughing, Fang was now turning blue.

"Breath Fang, breath," I sad and I could barley breath myself.

Iggy's POV

OH, MY GOD, I HAVE TO BE A GIRL PIRATE! A GIRL PIRATE, the costume isn't even mad for boys it's for GIRLS, GIRLS, WHY ME?

At least Max has to be a play boy bunny. I wish I wasn't blind. I want to see Max wear that so, bad. I mean Max in a play boy bunny costume. That would be hot. She probably will look totally sexy. Fang is going to all over her and every other guy we see to night too.

Fang has to be a hippie. That is to firkin' funny. I want to see that too. I mean Fang in pink and purple and any other rainbow color. I hope Max buys a camera because that will be the only time we see him in any color other than black.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'M A GIRL PIRATE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fang's POV

I'M A HIPPIE. I HAVE TO WEAR COLORS. THE SHIRT HAS PINK, PURPLE, YELLOW, AND BRIGHT BLUE. IT'S NOT EVEN THE COOL DARK KIND OF BLUE.

I get to see Max in a play boy bunny costume. She will look totally hot and sexy. The little cotton tail makes it even sexier. The leotard fits her figure perfectly. I can't wait to see her in it. I have to buy a camera so I can get a picture of her in that costume because I will never see her in anything like that again.

I STILL HAVE TO WEAR COLORS. WHY ME, WHY, WHY, WHY?

Angel's POV

Nudge, Gazzy, and I went to the kids section to look for our costumes. I want to be a fairy princess. When we got there, there were only three costumes in the sizes we needed. The only one in my size was a gothic girl type costume.

It was red and black. There was no purple, pink, blue, or anything. The shirt was plain black and the skirt was a red plaid. There was a black stud belt that went with it too.

Gazzy found a toilet costume in his size. He was really excited about it too. I don't think I've ever seen him this excited before, it was like he was on a sugar rush or something.

"NOOOOOO," Nudge yelled

"What is it Nudge," I asked her?

"The only costume they have in my size is a tom boy costume thing," she cried. It really was a tom boy kind of thing. It was jeans and a black t-shirt and it had a muscle pad thing, to make it look like you had muscles.

"It's ok, Nudge," I soothed to her. At least it it's not black and gothic like mine.

"Ok, lets got find Max and the others so we can check out." She said in a small voice.

Nudge's POV

I HAVE TO BE A BOY FOR HALLOWEEN. I DON'T WANT TO BE A BOY. BOYS ARE WEIRD.

Poor Angel she has to be a gothic. Gazzy has to be a toilet. I need to get a camera for this night. I wonder what Fang, Max, and Iggy are going to be.

It would be really funny if Fang had to wear colors besides black, then I would definitely need that camera.

Gazzy's POV

YAY! I GET TO BE A TOILET FOR HALLOWEEN. I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Nudge has to be a boy and Angel has to be a gothic. I need to ask Max to us a camera.

Max's POV

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge cam up to me and handed me their costumes, so we could check out and get the hell out of here.

I walked over to the check out counter and put or costumes on the counter. The guy working there flashed me a warm smile.

"180. Will that be cash or credit," the guy asked me in a smooth voice? He was staring at me and it was like he wanted to ask me out or something. His eyes flickered over to Fang and then back at me.

"Credit," I said dully.

"Is he your boyfriend," the guy asked me?

"No, not really," I said not sure of what I was really saying.

"Cool, do you live around here," he asked me? I really do not like the way this conversation is going.

"No, we are visiting family," I said quickly, so this conversation would end and the guy would stop hitting on me. Besides I think Fang was about ready to rip his head off and I don't want to deal with running away from the police. We are already running from the school and I don't need any thing else after us.

The guy finally rang us up and handed me the bags and I ran out of there. The flock could barley keep up with me.

We headed to a hotel, so we could sleep somewhere tonight, have a place to change, and I just didn't want to leave after trick or treating.

I got us checked in for three rooms. We spilt off in to pairs, Nudge and Angel, Iggy and Gazzy, and of course Fang and me.

"Ok, everyone meet me down in the lobby in ten minutes," I ordered. I got a bunch of yeahs and sures.

Fang and I headed up to our rooms.

"Fang I'll get dressed in the bathroom and you can get dressed out here," I sad as I got my costume and slipped into the bathroom.

I reluctantly put on my costume. I thought it being pink and sluty would be bad the cotton tail and bunny ears put it over the edge.

"Fang are you done," I called from behind the bathroom door?

"Yeah" he said and of course he is impossible of giving me more than one word answers.

I walked out of the bathroom and Fang looked like he was going to die of shock.

"What fang, never seen a bunny before," I toyed him? Fang was very funny too. He looked really hot in his tie dyed shirt. I thought I would never see him in colors, but I guess I was wrong. I must say though Fang looks hotter in black.

Fang's POV

Oh, my God. When Max walked out of the bathroom in that costume I thought I was going to die of a heart attack. She looked unbelievably sexy and extremely hot. Those were just understatements, I really don't know any words to describe her appearance.

After I stopped staring she said something, but I don't know what she said though.

" We better get downstairs" I coughed.

"Yeah, let's go," she said calmly.

When we got downstairs to the lobby I swear every guy in the lobby turned their heads to look at Max. It really bugged me, so I went and stood beside her, giving any guy who stared at her a death glare. That got them to back off really quickly.

The rest of the flock finally made it down. Oh, my God Angel, the baby was wearing a gothic outfit and it scared me. She even had the glare down. Nudge was dressed up as a guy which was very funny, but I didn't laugh at her.

When I saw Gazzy I had to hold my breath so, I wouldn't burst out laughing in the middle of the lobby, but when I saw Iggy I couldn't hold it in anymore, I fell to the ground and I was laughing so, hard I felt like I was turning purple.

I finally calmed down and I saw I wasn't the only one on the floor laughing, Nudge, Max, Gazzy, and Angel were getting up from the ground and they had tears in their eyes from laughing.

Angel's POV

Wow Fang was wearing colors that was scary and very funny, but what scared me the most was the fact that Max was a play boy bunny. I mean she would never wear anything like that.

Iggy's costume I had to laugh at, I mean come on he was a girl pirate. Gazzy's costume didn't shock me at all, the toilet thing is something we all know he would wear.

"Max is it time to go trick or treating, yet,' I asked politely?

"Yes I believe it is sweetie," she said cheerfully.

We walked outside, now all we had to do was find a neighborhood. Max was very smart she brought pillow cases for all of us to collect candy in.

Max's POV

We walked out of the hotel and we were now off to find a neighborhood. We came across one called something ,Park. We started going door to door. The people all seemed nice none evil scientist.

We got lots of candy too. I don't know home many houses we've hit, but it's closed to fifty or something like that.

I think Fang was going to kill every guy in the neighborhood that look at me. He was in a very bad mood and he was starting to scare me. It was starting to scare me. I checked my watch, it was 7:30.

"Ok guys its 7:30, that means we have one hour left," I told them.

"Ah man, I don't want this night to end," Gazzy cried.

"Its ok, Gazzy, maybe we'll go next year too," I said cheerfully, hoping that would make him feel better. We came to this house, Angel rang the door bell and a boy about 13 maybe answered the door.

"Tick or treat," the younger one said while Iggy, Fang, and I stood behind them with our bags out. The guy's eyes flickered over to me. He looked like he never seen a girl before. It was very funny actually.

"Hey," I said to him giving him a warm smile. He was very cute. He blonde hair, he was five, six, he had crystal clear blue eyes, and was dressed as a rock star.

"Hey," he smiled and giving everyone candy, but was only looking at me. Angel started to laugh. I could bet my life that she was reading his thoughts.

I looked over at Fang and I think he was going to explode. I grabbed his hand and I held it behind my back. He seemed to clam down after that.

Fang's POV

That blonde guy would not stop looking at Max. It was probably because she was in that way, way, way, way sexy play boy bunny costume.

Max must have known I was getting really angry because she took my hand and held it behind her back. It felt really nice, her hands were warm and soft. I never wanted to let go.

That guy didn't even notice that I gave him death glares or that Max was holding my hand. This was turning out to be a good night. As long as these guys would stop looking at Max in really wrong ways.

Angel's POV

The guy that was looking at Max was weird. He thought that Max was really pretty and wanted to ask her out, but couldn't. He thought some other things, but they were things I know Max wouldn't want me to know that I heard.

He was being a sexist pig as Max would say.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Max took Fang's hand to calm him down, but I know that she really liked it.

We went to twenty more houses. All they guys that we passed were really depressed because she was holding Fang's hand as we walked house to house.

I got lots of candy so far. I loved tonight, no evil scientist, no flyboys, or news reporters looking for a story about us.

Max's POV

We were about done trick or treating. I told Angel we could go to five more houses. She was really excited about tonight. So were Nudge and Gazzy, but I have no idea how Iggy felt though.

Nudge seemed to get over the fact that she was dressed up as a boy and I think Angel was having fun being a gothic. She liked scaring kids her age as they walked by. It was really funny and very cute.

I was done trick or treating and so were Fang and Iggy. I let the younger ones go up to the houses while we stayed back.

At the last house of the night, a girl walked up to Fang.

"His hot stuff, do you want to come to my party," she giggled. She looked over at me and glared.

"No I'm sorry I can't, I already have a girlfriend," Fang said as he put his arm around my waist and gave me a quick peck on the check.

"That piece of trash," the girl said pointing at me.

"You don't talk like that to her," Fang glared at her. She was dressed up as an angel. Well, I can tell you she wasn't acting like one.

The girl walked away like nothing happened and she didn't even look back. Then I noticed that Fang still had his arm around my waist.

"Umm, Fang you can let go now," I said shyly.

"Oh, sorry," he said looking reluctant to let go of me.

"Max, I'm ready to go," Nudge said slinging her bag of candy onto her shoulder.

We found s place in the woods so no one would see us take off into the sky. It didn't take long for us to get back to the hotel.

Nudge , Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy raced to the elevator.

"Do you guys have your room keys," I asked after them?

"Yes," they shouted.

"Then you can go," I yonded

"Well are you ready to see what we got tonight," Fang asked me as we climbed the stairs.

"So know I'm your girlfriend," I said in a sarcastic way.

We arrived at our room and I unlocked our door , Fang held the door for me. As soon as I got stepped in the room I dumped all my candy on to the bed and started to see what I got.

"He max, guess what I got," Fang shouted.

"What," I mumbled looking down at my pile of candy.

Fang came up behind me and said a kiss and he kiss me with all his passion. It took me a few seconds to relies what he was doing, but I finally comprehended it and I kissed back.

That started our full out make out session.

I didn't even noticed that I was still in my ply boy bunny costume.

**Wow, 11 pages 11, that is a lot for me. I hope you guys liked it. It took me 30 minutes to type it so I would like it very much if you could review it so I know what you guys thought of it. **


End file.
